


You Can Leave Your Toque On

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Olli/Justin/Juuso at the end, Polyamory Negotiations, Strip Tease, Threesome - M/M/M, established Olli/Justin at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Olli's date night with Justin is interrupted by Juuso needing advice. Justin realizes what's really going on before Olli does, but everyone winds up in agreement in the end.





	You Can Leave Your Toque On

**Author's Note:**

> Another hockey month, another Pens Monthly challenge! =D This time I used the kink of the month: "striptease."
> 
> I think this might be the first fic on AO3 to feature the Finnish Cough Drop Boy! O.O  
> (for anyone who doesn't get the joke - Ricola is a brand of cough drops)
> 
> Justin isn't injured in this fic; I personally imagined it as "the injury didn't happen in this AU" while writing, but you can imagine it as "this fic takes place before the injury happened" if you prefer.

Olli smiled at Justin as they loaded the dishwasher. "I love when we get to spend time together like this."

"So do I," Justin replied, smiling right back at him. "I especially love when -"

Before Justin could finish his sentence, Olli's phone began to buzz. Olli took his phone out of his pocket and answered it in Finnish: _"Why are you calling, Juuso?"_

_"You have to help me, Olli!"_ Juuso whined.

Olli groaned. _"I told you I was going to be with Justin tonight!"_

_"I know, but...I'm sorry, it's just-"_

"I can hear him freaking out," Justin noted. "He can come over if he wants to." 

Olli relayed the message to Juuso, who readily agreed to the idea before hanging up. With a sigh, Olli put his phone back in his pocket and switched back to English: "He'll be here in a few minutes. Sorry, Justin."

"Don't be." Justin kissed him softly and led him to the den. "I like Cough Drop Boy. He reminds me of you, but a little smaller. He's cute."

"That means you think I'm cute, too, right?" Olli smirked.

Justin's response was to kiss him hard. It very quickly turned into a make-out session, which came to a halt when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Justin offered. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal a nervous-looking rookie. "Hey, Juuso!"

"Hi," Juuso replied as he walked inside so Justin could close the door. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"You did," Olli groused.

"But we can pick it up again later." Justin wrapped his arms around Olli to prove his point. "Now, let's all settle down on the couch and you can tell us what's got you in such a state, eh?"

They sat down on the couch, Justin keeping his arms around Olli and kissing his neck as Juuso began to speak. "So, I kind of like this guy a lot...and I like his boyfriend a lot, too...I know that's bad, but -"

"It'd be worse if you liked only one of them," Justin argued. "Nobody wants to break up a good thing, but you'd be surprised how many couples are open to the idea of adding a third who's into both of them."

"It's true," Olli nodded. He didn't add the fact that he and Justin had discussed the idea of a third partner and concluded that they would both consider it if the guy was into both of them. "You should talk to them."

"I can't just do that!" Juuso shook his head. "I need to impress them! I need to do more than just talk!"

"How about a striptease?" Justin suggested.

Juuso shrugged. "I've never done one. I'd need to learn somehow."

"Olli, want to help me teach him?" Justin asked.

"What?!" Olli squawked. "I'm not sharing you with him just so he can go get someone else!"

Justin started laughing. "Juuso, am I correct in my assumption?"

"Yes," Juuso replied. He looked kind of nervous, but also...somewhat relieved. "I didn't think I was quite that obvious."

"I see the way you look at us," Jusitn explained.

Olli groaned. "Will someone please explain this to me?!"

"The couple Juuso wants to flirt with is sitting on the couch with him," Justin said. "I'm into it if you're into it."

_"You like us?"_ Olli asked in Finnish.

Juuso nodded. _"I didn't know how to tell you."_

Olli hummed in thought, looking Juuso up and down before turning around to look at Justin, who smiled softly. "Okay," Olli said. "Come with us to the bedroom, Juuso, and we'll show you what we know."

They walked to the bedroom, where Justin pointed to the bed. "You sit there, Juuso. Don't hesitate to make any and all noises you like - feedback is important."

"Okay." Juuso did as he was told.

"Now, the trick is pace," Justin explained, fingering the hem of his shirt. "Can't go too quickly." He slowly peeled off his shirt and tossed it to Olli, who was standing next to him. "The order doesn't matter so much. Olli here likes to show off his legs, don't you, babe?"

"You could call it that." Olli dropped the shirt on the floor, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with some exaggeration. "I prefer to think of it as loosening up before things get tight." He shimmied out of his pants and smirked at Juuso, for whom things were already getting tight.

"As you proceed in the striptease, get closer to your audience." Justin took a step closer to the bed, took off his socks, and took another step towards the bed. "You can get them involved if all parties are in agreement."

"In this case, he means he wants you to take off his pants," Olli explained. He sat on the bed to remove his socks. "But first, how about he takes off my shirt?"

"Yes..." Juuso breathed. Justin very quickly obliged. "Can I, Justin, please?"

"Of course." Justin walked up to Juuso, who slowly tugged down Justin's pants and gasped at what he saw. Justin laughed: "I tend to skip underwear on date nights."

"I don't," Olli said, gesturing at his briefs. "Justin, if you please?"

Justin pulled down Olli's briefs and tossed them away with a scowl. "Now that that's settled...think you understand it, Juuso? Want to try for us?"

Juuso jumped to his feet and waited just long enough for Justin to sit down before slowly demonstrating what a very good student he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In the version of this fic I drafted while waiting for my name to be called for jury duty, Juuso and Olli didn't know the word "striptease," prompting a semi-offended Justin to explain it to Olli by reminding him of bye week. ;) During the editing process, I looked up "striptease" on Wiktionary and learned that the Finnish translation is..."striptease." So I had to cut out that exchange, which turned out to be a good thing because it meant getting to the good part faster!
> 
> Feedback is love! =]


End file.
